


Beginnings

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

How many beginnings can you have?

When you slide between your mother’s knees?

When Llud finds you through the smoke?

When you first:

are blooded as a warrior?

bed a girl?

slay a man?

When Theo leaps beneath your hand, within Lenni’s belly?

Yes, all of these – but so many more:

First kiss beneath a brutal bough,

A steady hand, hauling me up from the lilies,

“I know” – and a look of absolute love,

Blue fragments of cloth writhing in the fire…………

Little brother:

Each day I begin anew, beloved,

when the dawn breaks and your smile lights my heart


End file.
